


A little reinvention

by Hawkingjay



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alcohol, Connor keeps smoking drugs, Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Soul Selling, Youtuber Jared, hangovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-10 05:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10430631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkingjay/pseuds/Hawkingjay
Summary: Tumblr mini-fics/requests from either sawyeronica or evanandtreesforever





	1. Save Jared

“WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT?!” Evan asked, as a very hung over Jared recounted his night. Jared winced, unable to deal with Evan shouting.

“He said I couldn’t… and I thought it was a challenge…” Jared said. Of course, at the implication of his part in what happened the night before, Connor walked in. He looked totally fine. Then again, Connor both was better adapted to weed and alcohol and five inches taller than Jared.

“What happened to him?” Connor asked, pointing at Jared, who just groaned in response.

“You were there!” Evan said.

“Dude, he only had three shots, some of the punch, that expired beer…” Connor mentally went through what Jared had drunk the night before. “Holy fuck, how is he still alive?”

“’mnot,” Jared mumbled. “’m dead. ‘m dyin’.”

“No, you’re not,” Connor said. He turned to Evan. “I can see why you called in reinforcements.”

“I technically called in reinforcements last night, but I get it… you were busy… it’s totally cool,” Evan said, “that sounds really passive-aggressive and I don’t mean it like that. I’m sorry.”

“Evan, it’s fine,” Connor said, putting a hand on Evan’s back to calm him down. “I’ll clean up any remaining Jared spills to make up for it.”

“There are surprisingly few of those,” Evan said. “and I know throwing up doesn’t decrease the alcohol content in your body, but I’m still a little concerned.”

“’cause I’m dying?” Jared asked, lifting his head up briefly before wincing at the sunlight coming into the window of the Hansens’ kitchen and immediately dropping it back to the crook of his arm.

“You’re not dying,” Connor said, “though if you keep it up, I will personally end you.”

“Nooooo,” Jared said softly into the crook of his arm. Connor gave Evan a pointed look.

“Would you really want me dealing with this alone?” Evan asked Connor.

“Shut up,” was all that Connor said in return, before getting Jared a glass of water.


	2. Connor is right

“You’re absolutely in love with him and have been for at least 2 years if you don’t go tell him how you feel I swear to god I will,” Connor said. This briefly sobered Jared up. They were both on the patio outside of the house party. Connor because he didn’t want the house to smell like weed, and Jared because everyone else at the party had determined that he’d had enough alcohol for now.

“Since when do you care?” Jared scoffed. Connor shrugged.

“I don’t. It’s just really annoying to watch,” Connor said.

“This, of course, has nothing to do with the fact that Evan was Zoe’s prom date,” Jared said with a laugh.

“I mean, even if it does, I’m still right,” Connor said before taking another hit. Jared couldn’t really argue with that.

“It’s just…” Jared said, “What if it doesn’t go the way I want?”

“That,” Connor said, “is your problem. Not mine.”

“I don’t know why I expected helpful advice from Connor Murphy,” Jared said.

“Fuck you.”

Maybe it was the fact that neither of them were sober, but they both laughed at that.


	3. Alana for president

“Of COURSE I care about you. That’s why I sold your soul on the black market,” Jared said. Evan was still in shock. I mean, how often is it that you find out your family friend sold your soul to get you a Nintendo Switch?

“I still don’t get why you couldn’t sell your own soul!” Evan shouted. He could feel his heart racing and it was clouding his thinking.

“Because I did that years ago,” Jared said, “and, as you can see, I’m fine. So, I don’t know what the big deal is.”

“The big deal is, you sold my soul without telling me! That should be fairly obvious!”

They continued to argue until Jared’s mom texted to tell him to go home. Evan didn’t sleep that night.

* * *

The next day, Evan tracked down Alana in the hallway before lunch.

“Um, Alana, can I talk to you?” Evan asked.

“Of course!” She said. They found a hallway that wasn’t nearly as crowded as the main hallway.

“Um, so, I hope you don’t mind me coming to you about this, but I wasn’t sure who else to go to, plus you’re really smart and stuff,” Evan said, “actually, I don’t know why I said I don’t know who else to go to, that makes it sound like I don’t want to talk to you-”

“Evan,” Alana said, “I’m glad you approached me.”

“Okay, so, um, Jared kind of… soldmysoulontheblackmarket,” Evan said. He was just trying to get the sentence out as painlessly as possible.

“He what?!” Alana shouted.

“It’s stupid. I shouldn’t have- have talked to you-”

“No, you were absolutely right to talk to someone about this,” Alana said. “This isn’t your fault. I’m mad at Jared.”

“Okay, but what can I do?” Evan asked.

“That’s a good question,” Alana said. “Do you know if Jared has a copy of the contract?” 

“N- no, he just told me about it and I didn’t know what to do. I’m sorry,” Evan said.

“Okay, well, I’ll need to see if I can get a copy before I figure out what the next move is,” Alana said, “I’m glad you told me, Evan. I’m not a lawyer, but I did an internship at a pro bono law firm this summer, so I might be able to help you.”

* * *

“Hey, um, Jared,” Evan said during one of their usual get togethers where Evan watched Jared play video games, “you know how you, uh, sold my soul last week.”

“You’re still upset about that?”

“Oh, uh, no. Totally not,” Evan said with a nervous laugh. “I was just wondering if I could have a contract for my records.”

“’for your records’?” Jared said with a scoff, “you’re not fifty, Evan.”

“No, I know. I just think it would be good to have,” Evan said. Jared sighed.

“I’ll forward a copy to you,” Jared said, not looking away from his game.

Sure enough, Evan checked his email later that night and saw a message from Jared containing his contract as an attachment. He forwarded it to the email address Alana gave him and hoped that she’d be able to do something.


	4. kind of dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for suicide

“So, we’re dead?” Evan asked.

“Well, kind of… yeah,” Connor said.

“How can you be ‘kind of’ dead?” Evan asked.

“Good point,” Connor said simply. “I guess I just… didn’t picture death being like this.”

“Like…”

“Oh, right. You’ve only been dead for an hour or so,” Connor said. “We can do some cool ghost shit, check in on the living and all that.”

“Did you ever do that?”

“Yeah, a few times,” Connor said, “I saw you kiss my sister on my bed after I died. Thanks for that.” Evan froze out of embarrassment. 

“I, um, I just- I-” Evan tried to come up with some sort of justification, but Connor cut him off before he could.

“Whatever. I’m over it,” Connor said. “I’m just gonna give you the introduction and then peace out.”

“Why did you do it?” Evan asked.

“Why did you?” Connor asked back.

“A few different reasons,” Evan said with a sigh, “I guess I just kind of… I don’t know… it’s stupid.”

“It’s gonna feel that way for a while,” Connor said. “At least, it did for me.”

“Do you regret it?” Evan asked.

“It doesn’t matter,” Connor said, looking out at the vast expanse of nothing that seemed to surround them.


	5. Why is Jared Like That

“Well, it’s wonderful that you’re having a sexuality crisis, but in case you forgot, we’re kind of in the middle of STOPPING THE END OF THE WORLD AS WE KNOW IT!” Jared shouted at Evan.

“Well, fuck you too,” Connor said in response. Evan had forgotten that while he was used to seeing Connor’s ghost, Jared was not. So what he thought would be a good time to approach his friend about maybe being bi instead to be really bad timing.

“Why didn’t you tell me that Connor Murphy is a fucking ghost?!” Jared said. 

“I didn’t know you’d be able to see him, and I didn’t want-” Evan didn’t finish the statement. All three of them knew how it ended, though. Evan didn’t want Jared to think he was crazy. He didn’t want Jared to stop talking to him.

“Evan, I think the fact that you’re seeing dead people is far, FAR more pressing than whatever weird anxiety thing you have going on,” Jared said.

“If you’re so freaked out,” Connor snapped, “what are you going to do?”

“Call the ghostbusters,” Jared said, completely deadpan. “I obviously haven’t thought that out yet.”

“We don’t need to do anything about Connor,” Evan said. He was trying to go back to the original topic and keep his family friend from fighting a ghost.

“Wait a second- does Connor’s ghost have anything to do with this exciting journey of self discovery?” Jared asked, smirking.

“No!” Evan said, shocked that Jared would even suggest it.

“That would explain the whole gay secret email thing,” Jared said.

“That’s not gay,” Jared said.

“It’s pretty gay,” Connor chimed in.

“See, your boyfriend agrees with me,” Jared said. Both Evan and Connor disputed the idea that Connor was Evan’s boyfriend.

“Evan, you can ignore your feelings for Connor, or you can actually address them,” Jared said, giving Evan a mock-serious look.

“I hate you so fucking much,” Connor told Jared.


	6. @ Jared: why you always lyin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in an AU where Evan and Jared are friends with Zoe. Why? idk because Zoe.

“Hey, at least I get laid doing it!” Jared said, handing Zoe’s now-functional laptop back to her.

“No, you don’t,” she said.

“Well, there’s a reason why I got to second base under the bra with another CIT,” Jared said.

“Jared, if you’re going to lie, at least put some effort into it,” Zoe said.

“Wait, what?” Evan said slowly. He hadn’t thought that Jared had been lying about what happened over the summer.

“Oh my God,” Zoe muttered.

“See? Evan believes me!” Jared said.

“That’s because you somehow haven’t managed to drain all of Evan’s faith in humanity,” Zoe said.

“That hurt,” Jared said, holding a hand over his chest to make the statement even more melodramatic.

“Maybe your fake girlfriend can help you get over it,” Zoe said, walking out of the room with a smirk.

“I fix your laptop and this is how you repay me?!” Jared called after her.

“I don’t think she heard you,” Evan said.

“I don’t think so, either,” Jared said.

“Why... um, why did you lie about the summer?” Evan asked. Jared sent a text to Zoe, no doubt about Evan joining in on calling out Jared’s lie, before answering.

“Because honestly it was kind of boring. I wanted to make it seem like it wasn’t,” Jared said.

“But I thought your camp friends were your real friends,” Evan said.

“Maybe, if I had a chance to talk to them,” Jared said, “but I spent most of the time on CIT stuff. You probably had more fun with the trees.”

“I fell out of a tree and broke my arm.”

“’tis better to have loved and lost...” Jared said.

“I d- I don’t think that applies,” Evan said.

“Whatever,” Jared said. “We all know I hate talking about my feelings, so I just said whatever would get people to stop talking about it.”

“Oh,” Evan said. They sat in silence for a bit before Jared’s phone buzzed.

“Dammit, Zoe,” Jared mumbled.

“What did she say?” Evan asked.

“Nothing,” Jared said, abnormally quickly. Evan normally minded his business, but that was suspicious. Plus, if he just leaned over, he could see Jared’s screen.

_Well what did you expect saying you got to second base with some girl from camp when you’re obviously super gay for Evan_

“What does Zoe mean?” Evan asked slowly.

“She’s just being Zoe,” Jared said, a tense laugh following the words. 

“I shouldn’t have- Never mind,” Evan said. “I’m sorry. I’m gonna go now.”

“Evan, wait,” Jared said.

“No, it’s fine. I’m sorry,” Evan said.

“You know Zoe’s going to make us talk about it anyway now,” Jared said. He was right, and Evan knew he’d rather have this conversation without Zoe’s help. “Especially because she’s right.”

“What?” Evan said. It didn’t make sense, “I thought you just hung out with me so your parents would pay your car insurance.”

“That’s not true,” Jared said. “I just said it because... I didn’t want you to figure it out. It was stupid.”

Evan was trying to process it. He didn’t even think Jared liked him as a friend.

“Look, you don’t have to say anything,” Jared said. “I know you like Zoe and not me.”

“I don’t like Zoe,” Evan said, confused, “I- oh, yeah. I had a crush on her sophomore year.”

“Wait, you don’t like Zoe?” 

“I mean, I thought I did. Well, I do like her, as a friend,” Evan said. “I’m over it now, though.”

“Oh,” Jared said.

“Do you want to, um, see a movie?” Evan asked.

“Okay,” Jared said, surprised.

“Is Saturday okay?” Evan asked.

“Yeah, but I’m picking the movie,” Jared said.

“What?!” Evan said with a laugh.

“You always want to see whatever horror movie is playing,” Jared said.

“Doctor Sherman said they’re good for my anxiety!”

“That makes no sense!”

“I’ve explained it to you multiple times,” Evan said, exasperated. Jared started to laugh. “What?”

“We’re fighting like an old married couple,” Jared said, “and we haven’t even gone on our first date.”


	7. Pls like and subscribe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Youtuber AU!
> 
> The inspiration for this fic (as well as a copy of the fic itself because I'm a double poster) is on evanandtreesforever

Jared was always chipper on Wednesday mornings. Every Tuesday, he got around the school's content filter and uploaded a youtube video during lunch, and on Wednesday morning, he would still be reveling in the comments of internet strangers.

  
"Evan, did you see my latest video?" Jared asked as he made a beeline for Evan's locker.

  
"Uh, yeah," Evan said. He hadn't. He rarely watched Jared's videos, but he didn't have the heart to tell his family friend that.

  
"Well that's obviously bullshit," Jared said. Evan was shocked that Jared picked up on it. "If you had seen it, you would have had a more extreme reaction.”

  
"Why?" Evan asked cautiously. In response, Jared just pulled out his phone.   
The video began with Jared's usual introduction of "WHAT'S UP, GAYMERS?!" and went through the usual routine of his videos. At least, until the video was 3/4 of the way through.

  
"-Or you'll sound like more of a mess than my friend Evan trying to give a presentation." Jared said in the video. It cut to Jared wearing a blue shirt like the ones that populated Evan's closet. He had toilet paper wrapped around his left arm in an attempt to replicate Evan's cast. "Um, Daisy Buchanan, she uh," Jared said. The gag cut away and the video continued.

"Jared, what the hell?!" Evan whispered.

  
"Okay, I get why you're pissed," Jared said, "but people actually are interested in you for some reason. 

"Why?" Evan asked.

  
"Your guess is as good as mine," Jared said, "but you should be in one of my videos. I still have yet to try Lush's spring bath bomb."

  
"First of all, you shouldn't be eating bath bombs," Evan said, "and more importantly, I'm not going to be in one of your videos."

Of course, Evan would end up being in one of Jared’s Youtube videos. In fact, Evan wound up being in a lot of Jared’s youtube videos.


	8. Like Connor wouldn't break into an apple orchard I mean really

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where the events of "for forever" actually happened?

“That’s such a stupid idea… let’s do it,” Connor said with a grin.

“I- I was joking,” Evan said, “it was a joke. I don’t even know why I said it, because it’s not even a very funny joke…” Evan was rambling, a sign that he wasn’t as cool with breaking and entering as Connor was.

“Evan,” Connor said, gently grabbing the shorter boy’s shoulder, “the orchard obviously hasn’t been kept up in years. You’re not going to get in trouble.”

“That’s not the only thing I’m worried about, though-”

“Well, I’m here if something happens. Plus, for some reason, I’ve got decent cell reception here,” Connor said. Evan nodded. His anxiety hadn’t disappeared, but he was more calm about Connor’s (his?) idea than he was initially. Connor started scaling the fence, and before Evan knew it, he was on the other side.

“I think there’s a gate somewhere,” Connor said, “so I’ll just let you in, because I get the feeling that you’re better at climbing trees than you are at climbing fences.” Evan laughed at that. Sure enough, after a few minutes, Connor managed to find a gate and he opened it for Evan. Then the two of them spent the rest of the day at the now-defunct Autumn Smile Apple Orchard climbing trees and just hanging out.


End file.
